Chocolate Cake and Hot Puddles
by GlambertDiva534
Summary: Our favorite snowman finds himself in a heated situation when he decides to call the queen for some innocent chocolate cake.


** *I own nothing! Inspired by a tumblr picture. **

***Rated M for definite smut and one use of language. You've been warned.**

Chocolate Cakes and Hot Puddles

"This looks delicious! Doesn't it Olaf?" Anna smiled wide as she looked at the huge towering cake that stood on the center of the table. It stood with four layers and made entirely out of chocolate.

"Can we have a bite? Can we can we?" Olaf asked, bouncing up and down like a child. Anna laughed and then turned to her best friend.

"Why don't we go and get every one else and eat together. You go get my sister while I go and fetch Kristoff and Sven from the barn." she suggested.

"Where do you think she may be?" Olaf asked. Anna shrugged and slipped her finger along the edge of the cake to get herself a taste.

"Who knows," she giggled.

"I'll go get them!" Olaf decided.

"Olaf just…..oh forget it! What could possibly happen?" Anna smiled weakly and turned to ask Gerda for any leftover chocolate.

* * *

><p>"You're so cruel Mr. Frost. That is the last time I'm inviting you to any meeting!" Elsa giggled as she and her husband walked through the quiet corridor, hand in hand.<p>

"You know I never liked that snot-faced Duke of Weselton, and hey he was still giving you strange looks like you're going to freeze him right there! The old man really has to chill." Jack smirked mischievously.

"That didn't mean you have to freeze his…" Elsa blushed to the tip of her hair and Jack couldn't help but burst into laughter. His wife was way too innocent.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Jack flashed his wife a dark smile and opened the door to their chamber. Elsa smiled and slipped in. Jack walked and closed the door behind her. The lock clicked after him.

"Urgh those meeting can be a real drag! I wish I could spend a whole day doing absolutely nothing! Oh that would be soooo nice." Elsa sighed in relish as she slumped down into her vanity chair and began to untie her hair from her bun.

"How about we do that for the rest of today?" Jack suggested. Elsa's eyes lifted up and she met his eyes in the mirror.

She smiled and closed her own eyes as Jack leaned over and brushed the hair from her neck, his fingers sending sweeps of giddiness through her. Smiling, Jack leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck, his lips cold, icy, and delicious as they left an icy trail from her ear to her collarbone.

Elsa opened her mouth and a small mew left her lips as she turned herself around and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. His arms swept underneath her and he swept her up from the chair.

"I love you my perfectly beautiful and irresistible wife and queen." he whispered into her mouth as their tongues took over. Elsa giggled softly as they stumbled to the edge of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and his fingers trailed to the back of her gown where her irritating bodice laced up. His skilled fingers quickly began to undo them as Elsa slipped her tongue out of his cool mouth and nipped at his lip, getting a slight moan in response.

"Turn around," Jack whispered. Elsa gladly obliged and turned around, her hand pushing up at her long braid as Jack untied the last string and pushed her bodice off.

_Urgh this is taking too long! _Elsa suddenly thought. Before Jack could continue she turned around boldly and pushed him against the bed. Jack's eyes grew huge as Elsa smiled down at him and began to slip off her clothes.

"No let me," she insisted. Jack moved higher against the pillows as Elsa pulled her thin sheer chemise over her head and tossed it aside. His eyes brightened and took in her beautiful body. Elsa's smile widened as she crawled over towards him and grabbed the edges of his shirt.

"Let me do the honor." she whispered. Jack smiled brightly and lifted his arms as Elsa pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it just as quickly.

"Good, but there's just one more thing that needs to go." Elsa giggled as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and tugged them off with his eager help.

The moment his pants fell, Jack grabbed his smiling wife, pinned her to the bed, and hovered over her. Their lips returned to their passionate, heated kisses and Elsa's hands roamed over his chiseled chest and torso. Their legs intertwined and Jack pinned her hips down, dipping her body into the soft mattress as their kisses became heated and rough.

Grabbing Jack's head, Elsa closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his ruffled bright hair. Jack gently moved his head down from her lips and lower towards her neck. Stopping at her pale neck, Jack gently sucked on her throat and let his teeth nip her neck, making Elsa squeak and squirm underneath him.

"Shh, you don't want the royal brigade coming in here! I'm still on their naughty list!" Jack chuckled. Elsa emitted a small giggle as Jack pecked an innocent kiss on the newly made hickey.

He then began to work down her chest, planting a kiss on the soft spot in between her breasts before moving to first her right breast. Elsa gasped and groaned in pleasure as his tongue teased her suddenly hardened nipple and he sucked on her breast. His own hormones and pleasure was starting to peak with each moan that was escaping her opened lips. Elsa's fingers still stroked his hair and her hips were desperately coming up as Jack teased her left nipple.

"Oh yes!" Jack moaned against her breast. While his right arm held her waist, his free hand skimmed her belly and moved down to her wet bud, his fingers finding her hidden sex and stroking it gently.

"Jack….Jack….please don't stop!" Elsa begged weakly as his fingers began to circle her and his lips returned to her breasts. She was quickly starting to heat up and spiral yet Elsa cared less. She craved for these moments and was going to let him take her in….

"Ooooohh…oh Jack!" Elsa moaned as his fingers worked inside her. He moved his head up and their lips met hungrily, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Suddenly, Elsa felt her fingers grip the rumpled sheets as his caresses became rougher and faster in response to her kisses. Frost began to form on the edges of the sheets as Elsa moaned out her pleasure and Jack chanted her name over and over and his fingers circles her harder and faster….

"Jack I'm…about to…ahhh!" Elsa breathed through her teeth as his finger slipped inside her and she climaxed under his touch.

When she felt her heart calm down, Elsa opened her eyes and Jack smiled down at her, his neck and forehead streaked with a tinge of frost from where Elsa caressed him. When she glanced past his shoulder, she gasped at the snow that was swirling in the air.

"Oops," Elsa mustered out a giggle and leaned in to kiss him. Yet the moment her lips brushed along his, Jack chuckled and pulled back teasingly.

"I don't think so, I'm still famished."

"I heard there was chocolate cake in the kitchen." Elsa purred, stroking a finger along his jaw.

"Hmmm….that's not what I'm in the mood for." Jack admitted.

Elsa's eyes were bright and she let out a sharp gasp as Jack planted gentle kisses along her body as he hovered over her again, his body warm and his arms holding him up as he looked down at his desperate wife. He dipped in to kiss her yet Elsa met his lips first with a fiery, greedy boldness. Her tongue took control in his mouth and tasted every inch of his mouth and gums as he moaned and finally let himself slip inside her. Elsa dropped her head back and cried out in both pain and pleasure as Jack moaned her name and stroked his fingers through her hair.

When Elsa opened her eyes and a small smile told him she was ready, Jack began to pull out of her and slip back in. Elsa let her hips arch up and grind into him deliciously.

"Yes Jack…aahh yes! Please…" she cried out as he lowered into her and kissed her at once before pulling out. Their bodies began to grind as he moved inside her and she cried out his name and begged him not to stop. Her body arched and her breasts pressed into his chest as they groaned each other's names and the snow that once flew around the room began to pick up speed.

Waves of pleasure filled Elsa as she met Jack desperately and he picked up his pace, his own pleasure spiraling out of control.

"Yes….yes come for me…come for me babe!" Jack growled against her lips as he thrusted in and ground himself inside her. Elsa groaned and let her fingertips gently graze his back as Jack swept her up and sat her on his lap, still continuing to move inside her as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him feverently.

"Jack I'm…ooohhh!" Elsa groaned as he climaxed inside her and they fell back against the bed. Draping an arm around her waist, Jack smiled and buried his face into her neck as they laid pressed to one another, chest to chest and him still inside her.

"Forget about the chocolate cake, this is much more enjoyable." Elsa breathed, still dazed yet blissed just as much. Jack laughed softly and they kissed.

* * *

><p>"Hey she must be in here!" Olaf chuckled, waddling down the hallway and straight towards the familiar white door that led to Elsa's room. After looking everywhere Olaf still couldnt find the queen, so he figured that she might be in her bedroom, getting ready to head down.<p>

"Elsa! Elsa! Woah what's going on in there?" Olaf smiled as another low groan muffled from behind the door. Shrugging merrily, Olaf grabbed his nose and twisted it into the lock. After a few twists the door creaked open and the snowman poked his head in.

"Elsa!" Olaf spoke up. He peeked into the room.

"Hey Elsa! Chocolate cake ready to…oh boy!" Olaf felt his cheeks begin to grow warm and drip from the sudden change in temperature. He starred at Elsa as she straddled Jack, her hands gripping his hands above his head and her body moving along his. At the sound of the surprised voice Jack's head shot up and he blinked around her naked body, meeting the snowman's wide eyes.

"Oh….shit!"

"What?" Elsa whispered.

"Um Elsa…you might want to um…Olaf's kind of….um…." Jack stammered, his face growing red and his finger pointing behind her. Elsa's head flickered back and her eyes grew huge. Olaf looked beyond embarrassed.

"OLAF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed as she pushed herself off Jack's chest and Jack pulled the covers over them.

"I….oh boy! Was I supposed….oh boy this is so warmer than summer! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Olaf covered his eyes with his twig hands and he was melting like mad.

"Olaf I think you better step outside before you melt into a…." Jack yelped as Elsa smacked him upside the head. When she lifted her head, Elsa noticed that Olaf was already out the door, a trail of puddles following after him. She never thought the snowman could be that quick.

"We…..almost melted a snowman!" she stammered, covering her red face with her hands. Throwing the covers off him, Jack gave her a large smile and Elsa gasped.

"Don't smile! We could've….!" Elsa covered her mouth but suddenly she couldn't help it and the two of them burst into laughter.

"Oh man that was too good babe!" Jack snorted as they sat up and began to grab at their clothes. Elsa's face was still beet red as she pulled on her bodice.

"That was…..I'm never going to get over this!" Elsa groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Hey it could've been a lot worse. Give him one more minute and he would've be reduced to a...very hot puddle!" Jack fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Hahaha very funny. Someday I'll get over your cruel jokes!" Elsa stuck her tongue out playfully and tossed his shirt at him.

"You know what I don't understand though?" Jack asked as they finished dressing. Elsa turned around curiously and noticed a look of confusion on her husband's face.

"What is it dear?"

"How'd he open the door?" Jack asked.

Speechlessly the couple slowly turned their gaze back the door where sure enough, Olaf's nose still stuck out from the keyhole.

"Anna's not going to forgive us for this will she?"

***NO SNOWMEN WERE MELTED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC***


End file.
